Replay
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: She wanted to let him in; he wanted to open her eyes and show her a world full of possibilities. Sally wondered why she was so willing to fall with him, to open her heart up to him. She never really cared for romance, but something about Shadow made her want to fall and give love a try.
1. One

"Replay"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, no matter how much I wish they were.

So! Here I am writing another story. I'm just testing the waters with this one, so feel free to tell me what you think!

* * *

One

Sally could only viciously glare at her reflection, cringing at how ridiculously _girly_ she looked. Her auburn hair was curled to perfection and was pinned up in a neat bun. Her lips were stained a beautiful shade of red, and she wore smokey eye shadow that made her sapphire eyes shimmer and pop. Or at least, that's what her friends told her.

Yes, her _wonderful_ friends had set her up on a blind date. Why they had done such a ludicrous thing was beyond her understanding. It wasn't as if she was lonely, because she wasn't. She was perfectly content with being single. But, she wasn't going to deny that she sometimes felt a little out of place whenever she went out somewhere with her friends.

Maybe that was because they were all paired off while she was still single.

Since Eggman didn't attack as much as he used to, the world was pretty much safe for the time being. So, the heroes all decided to relax and enjoy their lives and newfound freedom while there was still time to enjoy it. With this newfound peace, everyone slow began pairing off.

Sonic and Amy were dating (_it's about damn time!_), Knuckles and Rouge were dating (_no surprise there_), Tails and Cream were dating (_they make such an adorable couple_), and Silver and Blaze were (_I love these two together!_). Now that Sally thought about it, she and Shadow were the only two who remained single.

"Well, whatever. I'm just gonna suffer through this pointless date, pretend it never happened, and get on with my life," Sally grumbled, jutting her chin out in childish defiance, pouting adorably. She heard a knock on her door and rolled her eyes.

_Let the fun begin,_ she thought as she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. It took her a bit longer than normal to get down there because the black, five inch heels Rouge insisted that she wear slowed her down. She wore a beautiful black dress that was off the shoulders and stopped mid-thigh. It hugged her figure nicely and showed off curves she wasn't even aware she possessed.

When she finally made it to her living room, she strutted to the door and opened it. As her eyes met the person standing on her welcome mat, she felt them widen in shock. She nearly did a double take, not believing what she was seeing.

"_Shadow_!? _You're_ my date?" Said hedgehog merely smirked at her, his crimson eyes ablaze with amusement. He was dressed up for the occasion too, wearing a white, long-sleeved dress shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants. How he managed to make something so simple look so damn _good_ was a mystery.

He still had on his hover shoes and matching gloves though, and his Inhibitor rings gleamed in the moonlight. Sally licked her suddenly dry lips, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't deny how handsome he looked; she felt her face burn as she blushed hotly, her heart hammering away against her ribs.

Shadow noticed this but said nothing, though his smirk widened. Shadow silently appraised her, drinking in the heavenly image before him. He couldn't help but notice how nicely she's filled in over the years. From her beautiful face to those deliciously wide hips of hers, Shadow couldn't deny how _stunning_ she looked.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, but I won't lie and say I'm disappointed it's you. I'd be a fool not to want to be seen with a woman as flawless and gorgeous as you on my arm, princess," Shadow said, bowing lowly as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. When his lips brushed against her bare hand, she felt ripples of delight dancing along the column of her spine.

"T-thanks, Shadow. You don't look so bad yourself," Sally said, smiling almost shyly at him. She briefly looked away, suddenly feeling nervous. Why? She wasn't so sure. It was only Shadow, and she knew him. She should be thankful it wasn't some random stranger, or things would've been seriously awkward.

With that thought in mind, she steeled herself and faced Shadow once more; this time, she felt more confident and at ease. When their eyes met, it seemed as if time itself stopped, but Sally quickly dismissed the thought as soon as it appeared.

"I brought you some flowers." And he handed her a bouquet of blue roses before she had a chance to blink. Sally, stunned by his sweet gesture, couldn't help but smile.

"How sweet! And they're my favorite color too! Let me put them in a vase and then we can go to… wherever it is that we're going." As soon as she was inside and out of hearing range, Shadow dug inside his pocket and pulled out his phone. Quickly, he dialed a number and waited.

"_So! I'm guessing she loved the roses, or am I wrong?"_

"For once in your life, you were actually right about something. She loved them; her face lit up when I gave them to her. I should've never doubted you."

"_You really shouldn't! Believe it or not, I know a thing or two about romance. How do you think I won Blaze over?"_ Silver joked, and Shadow chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't know, man. Sally doesn't seem to be the type to go for the romantic shit."

"_That's because she doesn't have anyone to show it to her. Look, Shadow, she obviously likes you; if she didn't, she would've slammed the door in your face as soon as she saw you. Show her a good time and sweep her off of her feet in your own, Shadow way. Let her come to you, okay?"_

"Can do, Silver. I'll let you know how it went when I come back, and tell Sonic to stop making bets with Knuckles behind my fucking back!" Shadow growled; he could easily hear Sonic talking in the background, no doubt betting money he didn't need to. It was moments like these that made Shadow want to kick Sonic out of their apartment, but Silver always managed to talk him out of it.

He hung up his phone and put it back inside his pocket. He did so just in time because Sally was back, looking visibly calmer than she did when they initially saw each other. She stepped outside, pulling her door shut; after making sure it was locked, she looked at him expectantly.

"So, where are we going?" Shadow thought about the advice Silver had given him and decided to use it.

"Well, where would you like to go?" he asked. Sally was caught off guard, though she made sure not to show it. She was flattered that Shadow valued how she felt and what she thought.

"Let's go somewhere nice to eat. I don't want my friends' hard work to go to waste," Sally joked, and she was pleased to see him smiling. It wasn't huge or anything, but it was a smile nonetheless. Her hand grazed her cheek, turning his face so that they were looking directly at each other.

"You should smile more. You look really nice when you smile, not that you don't already look nice. You're a very handsome guy." She knew she was blushing, but she held his gaze, smiling softly at him. She felt Shadow's fingers tracing her face, and she felt herself leaning into his touch.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Yes. I mean, you really are a good-looking guy. I think I like your eyes the most, though. They're like melted pools of rubies or something nice like that," she said, her blush deepening, though her courage and smile didn't lessen.

Shadow couldn't help but smile at her honesty. She was so innocent and sweet; like a moth to a flame, he was drawn to her. Being with her was like stepping into a different world, and he hoped she felt the same way too.

"I guess great minds think alike because I really like your eyes the most as well. They're like an endless ocean of sapphire waters, and I feel myself longing to take a dive and swim beneath their depths to see what I can find."

He spoke with such conviction, and his voice held such an unshakeable truth in it. Sally was both touched and impressed by his words. She found his hand and held it firmly in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. She leaned against him and smiled when she felt him squeeze her hand back as he wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her closer to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelled wonderful, like exotic spices and something else that was so unique and exhilarating and just _him_. Although Sally was unsure of how the night would end, she knew that somehow just being near Shadow, _with_ him, was good enough for her.


	2. Two

Thanks to Pura blaze, TheDivines, XxCrimsonShadowxX, and jazzybizzle for your reviews.

Sorry for taking so long updating this, but what can I say? My muse, she comes and goes.

* * *

Two

Her heels clutched tightly in her left hand, Sally ran barefoot through the park, the grass tickling her feet. The moon's soft light bathed her in its comforting glow, and she tried to find somewhere to hide, least she be found by him.

Her movements were precise and fluid. She could feel her adrenaline pumping, her heart thudding rhythmically against her chest. Her hair had long since slipped free from its constricting bun and now flowed wildly in the breeze. Her breathing came out in inaudible pants, and her lungs burned with exertion as she hurriedly inhaled some much needed air before exhaling and repeating the cycle once more.

A fine sheen of sweat covered her body; drops of sweat trickled down her body before plopping onto the ground. Sally had never felt so alive before. She could feel him chasing her, hunting her down like the helpless prey that she was, and she _reveled_ in it. He was the hunter, the skilled, cunning predator. She could feel that smoldering, crimson gaze on her, and her heart began beating quicker in excitement.

Some bushes, medium in size and just tall enough to shield her from his watchful eyes, slowly came into her line of vision. If she could make it there, that pesky black hedgehog couldn't catch her. After all, those bushes were the base, and once she made it to said base, she was pretty much home free.

_Almost there… Just a little bit more…_

Her arm outstretched in front of her, her hands grasping at the air as if she could somehow hold it, Sally had almost made it to her desired destination. Victory was almost hers. Just as she was about to claim said victory, she found herself tumbling to the ground, her body doing a front flip before she crashed against the ground with a hard thud. A grunt escaped her lips, her eyes snapping shut from the unexpected impact.

Dizzy and recovering from the harsh impact, Sally slowly opened her eyes, dazedly staring into a familiar pair of red eyes. Shadow stared down at her, a victorious grin on his face that had no qualms with reminding her that she was the loser and he was the victor. His body was pressed firmly against hers, and her arms were pinned firmly down by his hands.

"You're it," Shadow happily declared, his eyes gleaming with mirth, something that both surprised and pleased her. It was a wonderful treat seeing him so open and genuinely enjoying himself. She smiled despite her all too apparent loss.

"That I am," Sally conceded, taking his offered hand and allowing him to help her to her feet. Her legs wobbled and felt slightly numb, and Shadow wrapped an arm around her waist, effectively steadying her.

"You held your own pretty well though, princess. I'm impressed." Sally felt herself blushing from his praise. It made her feel warm inside and giddy. The night breeze blew, cooling their fevered bodies down. Sally welcomed the soothing touch, sighing softly in pleasured relief.

"Well, I aim to please. Round two?" she asked. Shadow shook his head, smiling ruefully.

"As tempting as that is, I'm afraid it'll have to wait until another time. It's getting really late, and it'd be best to take you home. The last thing I need is to knock somebody's entire row of teeth out for checking you out," he said. His tone was playful, but at the same time protective and possessive? Huh, how strange, Sally mused. Surely, she had to have been hearing things.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, hedgehog. I'm covered in sweat and dirt, my hair's a mess, and I reek. Seriously, I smell like something died." When Shadow gave her a look, she grinned sheepishly. "Okay, so maybe I'm over exaggerating, but you get the point." Shadow scoffed at her, though the corners of his mouth were curved upward in a smirk that made her face burning with a blush.

"Either way, I'm taking you home." And before Sally had a chance to utter a single protest, Shadow was already scooping her up in his arms, carrying her via bridal style back to her home. Sally blushed, but the darkness of the night kept it hidden from Shadow's knowing eyes.

They were in front of her house faster than she could blink her eyes. It was times like these that she really, really loved Shadow's speed. It was pretty impressive. Gently, he helped her to her feet, walking her to her door.

The pair said nothing for a moment, opting to simply gaze at the other, faint smiles on both of their faces. Sally motioned towards her steps, silently asking him if he wanted to sit outside with her, to which he answered with a nod of his head. Together, they walked to her steps and sat down, shoulders touching, thighs grazing against each other.

Somehow, Shadow's hand found hers, and she couldn't find it within herself to let go. Besides, holding hands was nice; holding hands with Shadow was even better. Their fingers were lazily intertwined, their hands clinging together.

Sally wasn't even aware that she was cold until she was suddenly enveloped in a velvety warmth that reminded her of freshly baked gingerbread cookies her mom used to bake for her and her brother during the holiday season. Looking down, she saw that Shadow, ever the gentleman, had given her his jacket.

Nudging his shoulder, she gave him a grateful smile. He smirked in response, telling her without saying it that it was no problem. Was it strange that they had this silent telepathic communication thingie going on? Kinda, but it was strange in a good way.

"I enjoyed this date more than I initially thought," Shadow spoke, breaking the peaceful silence that surrounded them. Sally grinned, nodding her head in agreement. She twirled the charm of her necklace in her free hand, the coolness of the metal causing her to shiver slightly.

"So did I. It was really fun, y'know, for a date." She stumbled over her words like a kid tripping over their untied shoes, and she cursed herself for sounding so nervous. Shadow laughed quietly, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Sally swore her heart stopped beating, her breath lodged so tightly in her throat, she feared she was gonna choke.

"Would you mind going on another one with me?" His voice was confident and sure, but she could pick up the soft undertones of unsureness in it. His nervousness flattered her. It made her feel better she wasn't the only unsure of what they were doing or where whatever this thing was between them was going, should it go anywhere.

"I would love too, so long as it's with you. I mean, because I know you and like you. Um! Well, what I meant was-" A finger pressed itself against her lips, effectively shutting her up and halting her train of thoughts. Amused crimson eyes stared at her, lips tugged up into a small, barely there smile.

"I know what you mean." Silence fell between them once more. Sally sat there, basking in his company. Sneaking a glance at him, she suddenly felt bold.

"Hey, do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Slightly confused, Shadow let go of her hand, dug inside of his pocket and pulled out a blank slip of paper and pen. Taking it from him, she hurriedly scribbled down something before pressing said slip of paper against the palm of his outstretched hand.

A curious gleam in his eyes, Shadow read the paper, eyebrows slightly arched in mildly surprise. Meanwhile, Sally was gnawing away at the inside of her cheek, suddenly fidgety and nervous.

"You gave me your number," was his simple response. Numbly, she nodded her head.

"Yeah, so you can, y'know, shoot me a text when the urge hits you and vice versa." Her words came out quickly, stumbling over each other like building blocks crashing down. Shadow looked at her long and hard for several minutes before an all too familiar smirk made itself known on his face.

"Is that so, princess? Well, expect a text from me soon." He was soon helping her up again, and, pressing a kiss against her cheek, he bid her goodnight, leaving her standing there with a hand cupping the cheek his just kissed. It was warm and tingly from where his lips touched it.

Smiling softly, Sally whispered a goodnight to his retreating form and headed inside her house.


	3. Three

Three

Sally woke up with a smile on her face; her dreams were filled with the previous night's events. They kept dancing around in her head and refused to be forgotten, not that Sally wanted to forget it. No, she clung to the memories she and Shadow created last night, holding them to her very heart.

"God, I've been hanging around Amy too much," Sally joked as she sat up, pushing the warm covers off her pajama-clad body. A buzzing noise caught her attention, and, after seeing that it was her phone, she picked it up to see who had sent her a text.

She had expected it to be one of the girls asking her how did her little date go, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was from Shadow. Her cheeks were warm, and her heart began beating erratically to the point where she was tempted to alert the paramedics that she was in the process of having a heart attack.

_Good morning, princess. Last night was fun, more fun than I initially assumed it'd be. Feel up to having breakfast with me? My treat. - Shadow._ Grinning and feeling all of a sudden giddy, Sally was quick to text him okay and that she'd be ready in twenty or so minutes. She cradled the phone to her chest, a dazed, pleased smile on her face, though she wasn't sure what had gotten her spirits so high.

Surely it had nothing to do with a certain hedgehog treating her to breakfast, right?

_Of course not! Shadow's just being… friendly, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less, _her mind stubbornly argued. But even with such sound logic, the butterflies in her stomach refused to stop fluttering and the blush on her cheeks didn't immediately go away. Deciding not to think further on the matter, she hopped to her feet and proceeded to get ready. Fortunately for her, it didn't take her eons to get ready like most people.

* * *

_Ooh, aren't you the gentleman? Well, since you're offering, and I know arguing against you would be pointless, I would love to have breakfast with you! I'll be ready in twenty minutes. Can't wait to see you! - Sally._ Shadow kept rereading the text message over and over again until his eyes started to hurt.

He didn't know what possessed him to ask such a thing. It was an impulsive thought, and he acted on it without hesitation, something that seemed more like something Sonic or Silver would do. But not him. Shadow was all strategic and thoughtful and things of that nature. He usually had a goal in mind and a sound plan to achieve it.

But to act out on a mere whim? It simply seemed unlikely when regarding the Ultimate Lifeform. Then again, him doing that blind date thing was highly unlikely, and yet, he'd still done it and ended up having a good time too. He knew he would though. Sally wasn't quite like any girl he'd met.

She was all cool and collected, with beautiful auburn hair that was as soft as it looked, shimmering sapphire eyes that always had some sort of spark in their endless depths, and a smile that could warm even the iciest of hearts. She carried herself with confidence and grace, she was a highly capable leader as well as teammate, and in battle? She was nearly as brutal and ruthless as he was, though she only fought like that if she considered the foe/threat worthy.

Plus, Sally had substance. She wasn't empty-headed or idiotic like other girls. She was very intelligent, and Shadow enjoyed the conversations they shared immensely. With her, he felt like he could talk about pretty much anything. She listened patiently and without interrupting, and she offered good advice and opinions.

So, his mind reasoned, it wasn't that unlikely for him to welcome Sally's company because she was company worth keeping. Therefore, him taking her out for breakfast wasn't as out of the blue as he was making it sound. Besides, it's _Sally_. She was one of the few people whose presence didn't vex him. It would only make sense that he would hang out with her.

She was worth spending time with, again, his mind reasoned.

So, Shadow quickly got ready. He was soon stepping out his bathroom with a white towel wrapped snuggly around his waist. After drying himself off, he dug around in his dresser until he found something to wear. Picking out a navy-blue hoodie, black jogging pants, and a pair of boxers, Shadow got dressed, donned on his usual gloves and matching shoes, making sure his Inhibitor Rings were securely in place.

Deeming himself ready, he headed downstairs. He was silently praying that Silver and Sonic were still asleep, or, at the very least, _one_ of them weren't awake, but it seemed like life had other plans for him. No sooner than he walked into the living was he greeted with a cheery "Hey, Shadow! What's hanging?" from Sonic. Keeping his composure, he spoke.

"Nothing much, just going out for some breakfast," was his calm, simple response. Silver pouted, looking even more ridiculous in the apron he wore.

"Aww, Shadow. I just cooked us some breakfast! Plus, Tails, Knuckles, and Espio are coming over too. I thought we could all hang out, y'know, and have a good time," Silver said, absently brushing the flour stains off of his quills.

"Yeah, well, it'll have to wait," Shadow began, searching for the key to his motorcycle, "because I'm meeting someone and I said I wouldn't be late." Having found his key, he stuffed it in his hoodie's pouch before walking to the door, intent on making a clean exit. He could almost feel their knowing gazes burning holes in the back of his skull. It was frustrating.

"This someone wouldn't happen to be _Sally_, would it?" Sonic asked, his voice light and teasing and filled with _I know something you don't know!_ He didn't even cower under the vicious glare Shadow was giving him. He just sat there looking smug, mischief dancing in his emerald orbs.

Shadow's initial anger gave way to surprise. Was it that obvious, was _he_ that obvious? God, he was losing his touch if _Sonic_ and _Silver_ of all people could see through him, but the two were more perceptive than one would think. It was as the telekinetic hedgehog could read his thoughts, for he spoke.

"Um, Shadow, it's not that hard to tell. I mean, you've been on Cloud 9 since you spent all of yesterday night with her. Besides, Sally's good people. It would do you a load of good to spend more time with her. She's obviously a good influence on you, Mr. Doom and Gloom," the silver hedgehog joked, dodging the Chaos Spear hurled at him.

"Yeah, Shadow. Go on out and enjoy yourself. We'll be here waiting when ya get back from your little _date_. My, you're all grown up now, huh Shadow? You've finally found a girl of your own! For a second, I thought you were asexual or something." Again, Shadow hurled a Chaos Spear that Sonic evaded.

Grr, he must be slipping. Those two should've been fried. It must've been a lapse in his concentration. Either that or he was filling more merciful than he thought. Rather than comment or waste his breath arguing that he and Sally weren't like that, he flipped them off and stormed out of their apartment, ignoring the laughter that echoed behind him.


	4. Four

Four

Sally peered at her reflection carefully, trying to make sure she bore no flaw in her attire and looks. She wanted to look nice, but she didn't want to overdo it, so she settled for something simple, yet beautiful nonetheless.

Since the weather was still warm, Sally decided to wear a white blouse with black polka dots scattered all over it, black denim shorts that stopped mid-thigh and black and white Converses. Her hair was down, its straightened locks falling past her shoulders. She looked really nice, and she vaguely wondered if Shadow would share her sentiments.

_Gah! You don't care what that stubborn hedgehog thinks, Sally! If he likes how you look, aye, that's what's up. If he doesn't, he obviously doesn't know a cute girl when he sees one and needs to get his eyes checked,_ Sally reminded herself as she put applied some mascara on her eyelashes. Touching her lips up with some vanilla scented chapstick, she finally deemed herself ready.

Grabbing a medium-sized, white Michael Kors purse, a gift to her from Rouge, she made sure she had everything that she needed and proceeded to head downstairs to the living room and waited for Shadow to show up.

The soft thudding sounds of her footsteps filled the otherwise silent house. The house was lit from sunlight streaming through the windows, and the weather looked pleasant today, perfect for eating a delicious breakfast outdoors. She smiled as she remembered gazing out of the palace windows when she was a little girl, longing for the day when she could explore what lied past her kingdom.

And it was because she decided to follow her hear and break outside of the box others were constantly putting her in that she stumbled across Sonic, and everything only got better for the princess from there. She had met some incredible people and gained fantastic friends, all because she chose to follow a path that she herself had carved.

"And I don't regret my decision at all. Sure, Mom and Dad were understandably miffed, but they eventually accepted my decision and supported it. It was relieving to know that Elias had my back throughout of all that though," Sally mused out loud. She was thankful for such a sweet older brother like Elias. He had always been there for here when they were kids, and he still supported her now. He made an excellent king and was more than capable of ruling their kingdom.

She was definitely going to plan a trip back home. Perhaps her friends would like to come along with her. It would be a lot of fun for them all to go traveling together, and they'd also get to visit the place she still called home. Whenever she got around to planning it, she'd be sure to let the others know.

The gentle knocking on her door stirred her out of her musings, and Sally, so caught up in her thoughts, almost forgot that she was going to have breakfast with Shadow. She gulped audibly, and when she stood up, it felt like her legs were made out of jelly. They were wobbling to the point where she had to walk really slow so she wouldn't fall flat on her face.

She growled at herself, irritated that she was getting so worked up, and for what? It was just Shadow, for goodness sake! So what if he made the beats of her heart flutter whenever she saw or thought of him? So what if he was very good-looking, with those gorgeous crimson eyes that seemed to gaze into her very soul or that beautiful smile that graced his face whenever he looked at her? That proved nothing; he was just...

_Exciting, daring, aloof, sexy,_ her mind supplied in a knowing, mischievous tone.

"Traitor," Sally hissed, hand curled around the smooth, golden doorknob.

_Well, I am _YOUR _inner thoughts, so if anybody's a traitor, it's _YOU _dear princess,_ her mind taunted, and Sally could only heave a heavy sigh of exasperation; taking a moment to gather her thoughts and compose herself, she opened her door. Shadow stood on her welcome mat, looking as handsome as ever. He wore a white wife beater that showed off his toned muscles, and black jogging pants.

Sally's eyes widened slightly as she drunk in the gorgeous image he presented her, and she already knew she was blushing. When she forced herself to look at his face, she saw that he was smirking.

"Like what you see, princess?" Shadow teased, and Sally stubbornly looked away, refusing to acknowledge his question. Shadow's smirk widened at her behavior, and he decided to push the envelope a little harder. "It's okay. I know I'm enjoying the view." And he wasn't lying.

The blouse she wore was hugged her just right, making her surprisingly ample breasts stand out and making it hard for Shadow not to stare at them. And those shorts did nothing to hide her thick, toned thighs and legs. Puberty had been very gracious to her, and despite how indifferent as he tended to act sometimes, he was not oblivious to how gorgeous and downright beautiful Sally was. Oh yes, Shadow was definitely liking what he was seeing.

Sally's blush darkened; she could feel those intense, ruby-colored eyes trailing over her body, and she couldn't deny that having him openly admiring her and loving what he saw made her feel pretty damn good. She spared a glance his way, and her stomach did summersaults when their eyes met.

She found herself getting lost in his gaze, her mouth slightly agape as she stuttered and tripped over her words in an attempt to voice her thoughts. Shadow watched on in amused silence, his lips curled up into a half smile. If there was one thing Shadow enjoyed, it was getting the normally composed princess flustered; it was an amusing sight to behold.

"Um, thanks, I guess. So, are we still on for breakfast?" Sally quickly decided to change the subject. If she blushed any harder, her cheeks were bound to melt away at this rate. Shadow wanted to continue pushing her buttons, but he was feeling merciful, so he let her be.

"We are. I know this diner in town that serves some great breakfast. Sometimes, when I'm up really late from completing missions for G.U.N., I stop by there for a bite to eat before going back to my apartment. I'm positive you'll enjoy it," Shadow explained as they both made their way to his motorcycle.

Shadow got on, and Sally followed suit, sitting comfortably behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist and her chin propped on his right shoulder. Starting it up, Sally grinned as the roar of the motorcycle filled the previously quite air; she reveled in its noise, the hum of its engine.

As they drove off, Sally laughed, letting go of her inhibitions as she enjoyed the ride. She enjoyed the way her hair whipped in every direction in the wind and how the wind caressed her face as if they were old friends. She felt so wild, so free! A scream was just itching to make itself known, so she tilted her head back, opened her mouth wide, and _screamed_. Shadow flinched at the sound, but was soon shaking his head, a small, almost nonexistent smile on his face as he listened to Sally's excited squeals and joyful laughter. She was clearly enjoying herself, and he was glad he could give her that bit of happiness.

* * *

Sally's legs wobbled as she tried to stand on them, and she instinctive reached for Shadow's hand to help steady herself. His hand felt so warm and soft, and she was surprised at how right it felt holding his hand. Butterflies began fluttering madly around inside of her stomach, and her lips were pulled up in an ecstatic smile. She found herself squeezing his hand, and Shadow squeezed her hand back, using his free hand to fix her windswept tresses, and he silently marveled at how soft and silky her hair felt.

"Do you think you can stand on your feet without falling, or do I need to carry you?" he asked, his look filled with mild concern as he stared at her. Instead of verbally answering, Sally stretched out her arms, an adorable puppy dog look on her face. Shadow rolled his eyes, laughing quietly at her childish behavior as he squatted down so that she could easily get on his back.

Grinning like a kid in a candy store, Sally hoped on his back, her hands gripping his shoulders in a secure hold as her legs wrapped themselves firmly around his waist. She propped her chin on his shoulder once more, and she snuggled closer against him, her cheek pressed against his.

"You know what? I'm glad we're doing things like this. So far, it's more fun than I first assumed it would be."

"So am I, Sally. I really enjoy your company, and I can't help but want to spend more and more time with you, if it's alright with you, of course." He added that last bit hastily, thankful that she couldn't see the faint blush on his face. Sally smiled softly, one hand brushing against his other cheek affectionately.

"It's definitely alright with me." She agreed because she enjoyed Shadow's company a lot, right? Yeah, she liked him, but not like that, right? Besides, it's not as if Shadow liked her like _that_, right? Shadow was a cool guy once one got to really know him and he was awesome to be around, so it was natural that she would want to be around such a person, right? Right.

Getting her mind to believe it wasn't too challenging. Her heart, however, was a completely different story.


	5. Five

I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up, but life is crazy and unpredictable, and I was suffering from minor writer's block concerning how to go about writing this chapter. But, my muse suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, allowing me to finally update this story. Thank you everyone for reviewing this story, and adding it to your alerts and faves. I sincerely and truly do appreciate it! :)

* * *

Five

Shadow carried her inside the small diner, walking all the way to the back of it, were a lone table was sitting. Gently placing her back on her feet, he, ever the gentleman, pulled out a chair for her to sit in, which she did, giving him her thanks. Shadow nodded at her before taking a seat across from her.

A waitress soon came to tend to them; she had yellow fur, long, purple hair, and bright green eyes. Several piercings graced hear ears, and a black hairband sat neatly on her head. She had on a black tank top that bared her midriff, green gloves, khaki shorts, and green boots. While Shadow hardly paid any mind to the girl, Sally's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Mina, is that you?" Sally asked, and the pretty mongoose's green eyes met her blue ones, a confused expression on her face that soon gave way to one of excitement. Mina was quick to pull Sally into a hug, one that was returned without hesitation.

"Sally! It's so good to see you again! How have you been?" Mina asked, holding Sally's hands in hers. Sally grinned, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"I've been doing good! How have things been going for you?"

"Pretty good! I mean, I can't complain. So, what brings you here?" Mina paused, suddenly glancing between her and Shadow, who eyed her warily. Her lips soon curled up into a sly grin, and she gave Sally a knowing look. "Ah, I see. You two," she began, pointing at both of them, "are on a date. I didn't know you had it in ya, Sal," she teased, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Sally blushed, frantically waving her hands back and forth as she laughed nervously.

"Um, well yeah, I am on a date but-" she was soon cut off by Mina's excited squeal, and she was thankful that it was just her and Shadow in here to witness such a spectacle. The girl was literally bouncing on her feet in joy, and she soon gave Sally a bone crushing hug that left her breathless and made her absently wonder if she and Amy were somehow related to each other.

"Oh my gosh, Sally! I'm so incredibly happy for you! And you have excellent taste. You two look so good together! Hey, can I sing in your wedding?" Sally's blush darkened, and Shadow couldn't help but laugh quietly at her, finding the whole situation amusing as hell.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Mina. Let's pause for the cause, shall we? Yes, Shadow and I are on a date but _we're_ not dating."

"Yet," Mina stubbornly declared, and Sally pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily.

"Anyways, _if_, and I do mean, if, we were to ever make it official and somehow someway decided to tie the knot, then yes, you're more than welcome to sing at our wedding. Now, can we please not talk about this anymore?" Laughing at the disgruntled look on her face and ignoring the glare directed at her, Mina conceded, handing them each a menu.

"Alright, Sally, but I'm holding you to your word," Mina teased, grinning at how red her cheeks were. "Okay, so my name is Mina Mongoose, and I'll be your waitress for this fine morning. What would you two like to drink?"

"May I have a glass of orange juice, please?" Shadow asked politely.

"Make that two glasses of orange juice, Mina," Sally added. The mongoose nodded her head, quickly scribbling down their orders on her little notepad.

"I'll go fix your drinks and give you some time to decide what you want to order. Be back in a few!" Sally could only sigh in relief once she was gone. It was true that she and Mina were very good friends and that she loved the girl like she was her sister, but she really didn't want Mina to make any more comments, suggestions, or predictions in regards to her and Shadow's relationship. She already knew that Rouge, Blaze, Amy, and Cream were going to drag every bit of information out of her regarding what went down between her and Shadow on the blind date they had and this one.

But shit, she did not take into consideration that she would bump into Mina, which was totally understandable. It wasn't as if she was planning to meet her, not that she wasn't glad to see her friend or anything. It was just that Mina knew, which meant that she was so going to tell Bunnie, Fiona, and Nicole, who would then proceed to make her answer their questions about her "relationship status" and whatnot.

Oh God, what if Elias somehow caught wind of this!? If he found out, then their parents would find out, and then they'd want to meet Shadow, which again made zero sense considering that weren't even dating but her parents wouldn't be able to see the truth for what it was and shit and damn it all to fucking hell!

"Fuck my life. Now everyone's gonna think we're dating," Sally groaned, burying her face into her hands and asking the Lord why He was punishing her. Shadow eyed her curiously, a puzzled frown on his face.

"And why would that be problematic, princess?" Shadow asked, not understanding what the fuss was all about.

"Oh my gosh, have you ever met my parents? They're so over the top and ridiculous sometimes till it's not even funny. They're probably gonna start planning our wedding out or whatever, and we're not even dating or anything," she answered, scanning the menu in search for something she'd like to eat. Shadow's frowned deepened, though Sally didn't notice as her attention was elsewhere.

Shadow thought he was being clear with his affections and made it pretty obvious that he was into her, but perhaps he didn't succeed in getting his point across. He quickly dismissed the thought; Sally was no fool, and he didn't doubt that she picked up on what he was laying down. Perhaps she was in denial of her feelings?

That would stand to reason. After all, he noticed how flustered and shy she would act around him; hell, he noticed the looks she had given him when she thought he wasn't paying attention, so she did like him. Maybe he simply needed to prove his feelings towards her. Yeah, that would certainly do the trick, but how should he go about it?

He pondered the possible things he could do before an idea came to him, and he smirked to himself. Yeah, that would most definitely work.

Mina soon came back with their drinks, placing the gently placing each glass cup in front of them.

"So, are you two ready to order now?" she asked politely, reaching for her pen.

"Um, yeah. I would like some waffles with a side of bacon and eggs," said Sally, folding her menu back up and handing it to Mina.

"I'll have what she's having, please," said Shadow, also handing his menu to her. Mina took them, tucking them under her arms before hurriedly scribbling down their orders.

"Alright then! Your food will be ready shortly, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me!" Mina said cheerfully before departing back into the kitchen, softly humming a tune to herself.

"Why does it bother you that everyone thinks we're dating? I mean, I thought it was as plain as day that I liked you, hence why I took you out on two dates now," Shadow said nonchalantly, his gaze never once leaving hers. Sally smiled nervously, averting her gaze.

"It doesn't necessarily bother me, per se. I just don't like people assuming such things, and it's not like we are dating-dating. These are just friendly outings. And yeah, you may have expressed interest in me, but how can I be certain that you really like me? You haven't done anything to prove how deep your feelings run for me, so excuse me for not believing you," Sally snapped, glaring at him in mild annoyance.

Okay, now it made sense that she didn't fully reciprocate his feelings. She thought he didn't really like her in that manner, that she was fleeting interest to him. Shadow couldn't help but smirk, and he stood up, his chair scrapping against the tiled floor. Calmly, he walked towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he hoisted her up and pressed her against the wall.

Sally's eyes were as wide as saucers, and she could only stare at him, her voice suddenly lost and refusing to be found, her heart beating fiercely within the confinement of her ribcage.

"Oh, is that so? I'll just have to prove it to you then." And before Sally had time to do anything, his lips were suddenly pressed against hers in a kiss that succeeded in taking the very breath from her lungs. She could feel her eyelids slowly drooping shut as he pressed his lips harder against hers, and she pushed herself closer against him, not even bothering to fight what she was feeling anymore and kissed him back.

She decided that she liked kissing, and she especially enjoyed kissing Shadow. His lips were so warm and soft, and was that his tongue licking her lips? Sally let out a startled gasp that soon morphed into a pleased noise as Shadow slipped his tongue into her wet cavern and proceeded to map out and trace every hidden nook and cranny inside her mouth.

Good God, was it possible to die from happiness 'cause Sally was sure was dying or pretty damn close to dying. She was sure she was going to meet her demise if Shadow kept doing that thing with his tongue. Not one to be outdone, she explored his mouth as well, smirking inwardly at the muffled groan Shadow made, his hold tightening on her as he told her with his mouth exactly how he felt about her, and Sally answered him back, her hands buried in his quills.

It was Shadow who broke the kiss, and Sally blindly followed his mouth, intent on having that sinfully skilled mouth back on hers. Shadow let loose a weak laugh, panting heavily as he fought to catch his breath and regain his control, least they take things a little too far. Sally released her grip on his quills in favor of wrapping her arms around his shoulder, desperately trying to catch her breath and calm herself down.

"So, do you believe me now or do I need to convince you some more?" he joked. Sally smiled lazily, pressing her forehead against his.

"I think I need some more convincing, but not now 'cause I don't want Mina or somebody walking in on us. So, are we dating now or what? I'm total cool with being your girlfriend and doing stuff like this with you," she laughed, her eyes glowing with pure, uncensored joy.

"Yes, we are dating and yes, you and I are a couple. Hell, if that kiss didn't make it official, I don't know what would." He and Sally both laughed as they broke apart to straighten themselves up and looking presentable once more. One couldn't even tell what they had been up to mere minutes ago. They took their seats once more just as Mina came back, oblivious to what they'd been doing.

She placed their food in front of them, and told them to holler if they needed anything before leaving them to themselves. Shadow and Sally ate and talked about this and that, and Sally could admit that it was nice doing such things with Shadow. She wondered how everyone else would react to them dating, but she decided to worry about it later. For now, she wanted to enjoy spending the time with her boyfriend.


End file.
